prince charming yeah right
by RugbyProp1
Summary: prince Edward hates distractions, which is exactly what Bella is. can Edward hadle Bella? or her daughter Emillia? All human. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Edward please"

"Absolutely not Alice"

"You need this"

I stopped walking and turned to face my little sister. "Setting me up is not needed. I do not need a bride. Anyone who disagrees can get over it"

"You can't run the country without a bride by your side. Now, we will have a ball! She smiled and clapped her hands

"Alice I don't need a ball. I do not wish to be cliche."

"Fine. You win for now but I will get you to give up."she pouted" By the way Edward, Jasper's cousin is coming to stay with us while her parents are away. Be nice" she turned around and left.

"Great" i mumbled to myself as i walked back into my bedroom.

I turned on my stereo to Claire de Lune and relaxed on my bed. This may be 2009, but in the castle we act like it's still 1960. But you get used to it. Except the whole You are going to run the country one day thing. Someone knocked on my door and let them selves in.

"Hello Edward"

"Hi Jasper. What can I help you with?"

"Bella is here."

"Who?"

"My cousin"

"Okay, Alice didn't say here name. I'll be done in a minute"

"See you then".

I quickly changed into a pair of nice jeans with a dark blue button up shirt. Mother and father were out today so I could get way with what I looked like. I walked down stairs to meet the new guest when i bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" A small girl said as she looked up at me. "Hi, my name is Emilia but you can call me Emmy" she smiled

"Hello Emmy, my name is Edward." I smiled back.

"There you are Emmy." Jasper came around the corner and scooped her up. "We were looking for you everywhere". He looked up to see me."I see you found Edward here".

"Yeah, i bumped into him." she giggled as jasper held her upside down.

"Just like your mother" he laughed and set her on her feet. "Come on Edward, meet Bella".

We walked into the main entryway to see a girl around my age with chocolate color hair that came down to about her mid back. She turned to look at me and she had the deepest brown eyes that shown when she saw Emmy. Completely ignoring me until Emmy pointed me out.

"Hi, I'm bella" she held out her hand for me to shake.

I hated her from the first word. Not because of her, but because she was beautiful. I couldn't have her as a distraction right know. She was here to ruin me


	2. distractions with PB &J

1 "Hello I'm Edward"I shook her hand and smiled lightly.

"You have a lovely home" she said as she drop0ped my hand.

"Thank you. Now Alice can show you to your room. If you will excuse me, i have work to do." I walked into my study and over to my laptop. There was actual work to be done yet I couldn't get her out of my head.

I could hear Alice giving Bella and Emilia a tour which would have been fine if they wouldn't have come in. Which is what they did. Without knocking I might add. I looked up from my screen to se bella holding onto Emmy by the back of her overalls. Emmy had a sandwich in her an a big smile on her face.

"Hi Edward" She smiled

"Hello" i said trying to continue my work when she finally dragged herself and bella over to me.

"I made you a P.B., and J. It's my specialty"

"Thanks." I took the sandwich she had handed me and put it next to the keyboard.

"Come on sweetie, lets leave Edward alone."Bella said

"Kay" Emilia skipped over to her mom but fumbled a little in the middle which made Bella laugh.

They left in silence but Bella's laugh still hunted the room. How could one person have such an effect on another without even talking? I didn't get nearly as much work done as I had hoped. Thanks to the new guest and her daughter. At least one good thing came out of the day, which would have to be the sandwich that Emilia had made. Figures.

I walked back to y room but was stopped by Alice and her glare

"We need to talk. Now."

AN- sorry

**Sorry it's short but I need feed back. Negatives make positives so I accept any kind of review**.


	3. breakfast is important

1 "Why are you being such and ass?" Alice asked as she poked me in the chest with her finger.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said as I tried to walk past her with no success.

"No you do know. Now go find Bella and apologize"

"I have no need to apologize" great she even got the song stuck in my head.

I finally brushed past her and into my room where i shut and locked my door. I sat down at my desk and stared at my blank computer screen. Distractions were my down fall. I hated them, and they threatened to take my future away. My parents would come home in two days and I still had a ton of work to be done that had to be finished by that time. It would never get done by that time and it bugged me. If I couldn't handle a girl and her daughter then how could I handle a country? I couldn't do this. I was the oldest child and therefore I had to do it. I had to get Bella out of my head. And quick.

*****

I woke up the next day still at my desk. I looked at the clock and it was 9 AM. I quickly changed my jeans and shirt into another pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. I walked out of my room and down into the kitchen where I heard giggling. I walked in to find Jasper with Emmy on his shoulders trying to reach a plate. She was laughing and jasper had a smile on his face. I simply stood in the door way waiting for them to notice my presence. Which happened to be Jasper first.

"Good morning Edward" he gave a small wave.

"Jasper, Emilia" I smiled and Jasper set her back down on the ground.

"Hi Edward. Me and Uncle Jazz were makin' Breakfast." she smiled

"Good luck with that. I'll be in my office if you need me" I went to walk away but Emilia ran in front of my to stop me.

"But we made food". She stuck out her bottom lip in a perfect pout that rivaled Alice's.

"But I have work to do" I tried to reason with her

" But everyone has to eat and breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she still had the pout on her face.

"How about I take the food to my office and do both. Like yesterday with your peanut butter and jelly." i smiled down at her.

"Okay. But I'll bring it to you. It's not done yet."she skipped back to Jasper as I walked away and to my office.

I walked into my office only to hear soft crying. I looked around, not finding anything that would be crying. I walked into the connecting room that held all my uniforms and horse equipment for parades. This room was set up basically like a maze and was confusing the first couple of times you walk in. As children we used it as the ultimate hide and go seek room. I walked through it with no problem since I had learned the trick. Towards the middle I found Bella curled up in a ball on the floor crying. She looked up at me and screamed.


	4. what is going on?

1 After she calmed down after screaming, i kneeled sown in front of her.

"Bella what's wrong?" i asked as i looked for broken bones.

"F-f-flashback S-s-sorry" She stutters through her tears

"Are you okay. Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't really know what to say to make her feel better.

"No im fine thanks", she then looked up at me and i could see the pain in her eyes."But can you help me up?"

"Sure" I held out my hand to help her up which she took.

The hold cliche spark thing happened. As soon as her hand touched mine i felt the spark. She got up onto her feet but wobbled a little bit so i grabbed her waist to help her. I should have thought that through more though, because she started to cry again. I let go of her waist thinking that i had hurt her but she just grabbed onto me.

"Edward. Im sorry."

"Bella. Don't apologize"

"I didn't want you to see me like this. Please don't tell."

"Your secret is safe with me" god could i get anymore cliche? I asked myself

"Thank you"

She wiped away her tears and followed me out of the room. We walked back into my office to see Alice and Emilia holding a plate with scrambled eggs and toast.

"What did you do to my mommy?" Emilia passed the plate to Alice and came over to kick my shin and hug her mom.

What the hell?


	5. im here for you

1 I bent down to hold my now bruised shin. That little girl could kick!

" Emmy, apologize" Bella scolded her

"No. He made you cry." she glared at me

"honey, I was crying before. Edward just found me here. I'm sorry, it was my fault"

"You say sorry too much" she tilted her head back to look at her mom.

"And you don't?"

"Sorry Edward. I jumped to conclusions and kicked you" Emilia came over and hugged my waist.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I made you think i made your mom cry. I wouldn't do that."

"M'kay" she smiled and skipped over to Alice and grabbed the plate. "Here Edward."

"Thank you" i smiled down at her then looked at bella "Can I have a word with you?"

She nodded and followed me into my office. We watched and Alice and Emilia raced each other out the door. She sat down in the chair across from my desk as I perched on the corner of it.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" i asked

"Not really. But I will tell you that being lost in that room just brought on flashbacks. I'm sorry if I scared you. It wont happen again."

" Okay. But if you want to talk I'm here."

"Thank you. And you will be the first to know." she smiled and walked out.

What is this woman doing to me?? I went from all work and no play to always having bella on my mind. Ugh, I'm so confused. And right on time, Jasper entered my office.

"What has gotten into you? I have had four phone calls about how you havn't turned in the report you said you would have."

"Your niece and sister" i exhaled a breath that i had been holding hoping it would clear my mind.

"What about them?"

"I can't concentrate when your sister is around and i keep eating sandwiches made by your niece. It's messed up my schedule."

"So you don't have time to actually enjoy peoples company?"

"Not when you are going to be a king."

"But you are only a prince right now. Enjoy it. Listen, were going to the park, why don't you come with us?"

"Let me finish this report, then i will come".

"Good, see you then"

I went straight to the report and finished quickly. I then sent it to everyone who needed a copy and shut down my computer. I ran to my room and changed into comfy jeans and a marvel comic t-shirt. I ran down stairs and was stopped by Emilia.

"I love spider-man!" She pointed to my shirt and jumped up and down.

"Me too!" I laughed. I had always loved kids but never truley had the time to play with them so I would enjoy this.

"Mommy likes batman better" she said

"That's not fun. Batman is a normal guy. Spider man has powers." I said in a 'duh' tone, like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"That's what i told her but she didn't listen."

"Because it's easier to believe that a normal guy could save people then a guy bitten by a spider." Bella said from behind me and Emilia giggled.

"You don't understand the definition of hero then,"

"But a hero is just a person who is braver for longer then the rest."

"You got me there" I admitted

"Exactly. Now lets go to the park"

"Who wants a piggy back ride?" I said looking at Emilia

"I want one but since mommy can't walk on a flat surface, she needs it more."

"Very noble of you" i laughed at how she acted older then her age. "You heard your daughter. Up you go" I bent down at the knees so she could jump onto my back.

"Pay backs little girl" she pointed at her and smiled.

"Mommy, I can run, you can't." she smiled

"But I can" I said and smiled back

"No fair" she stuck her little tongue out at me and ran away.

"Are you going to get on, on your own free will or and i doing it myself?" i questioned.

"Fine" she climbed onto my back "Please don't drop me"

"Never" I promised


	6. THe truth

1 "Are you okay" I asked as I stepped outside with bella still on my back.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking. You said I was Jasper's sister."

"That was my mistake. The way you two act is like you are siblings, and I don't think clearly when im confused."

"Confused about what?" she leaned so she could my face from her spot.

"Before you came I was always doing what I was told, always concentrating on work and what had to be done and nothing else." I admitted

"What happened when I came?" she asked

"Well, I have only done two out of five tasks that was supposed to be completed. But here I am, ignoring all work that is supposed to be done." she wiggled on my back so I set her down and turned to face her.

"Well, I'm sorry I messed up everything for you." she said and ran back to the house.

Jasper who had Emmy on his back came up to me. "Go fix it. We will be at the park down the street." i looked at him to find Emmy glaring at me.

"Okay see you later".

I ran back to the castle the same way bella had. I looked in all the obvious places. Kitchen, living room, game room, library, indoor pool, everywhere. I was getting my work out by running through every floor. Five stories, and thirty two rooms thirty bathrooms and three kitchens never seemed so big. I finally found her after about fifteen minutes of running around in one of the guest bedrooms. It wasn't the one she was staying in but it did have the best view of the grounds. You could even see Jasper, Alice, and Emmy walking towards the park. She was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head resting on her knees. I walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that".

"Yes you did. I understand. I'll stay out of your way and I'll keep Emmy out too."

"No. You are the guest. I will adjust to you."

"Is that all we are? Guests in your home. I'm sorry Prince. I only came here so i could finally be safe but if I'm in the way I'll just leave."

"Be safe from what?"

"Just forget it. I said too much" she stood up and walked out, and I followed.

"No, elaborate" I couldn't let this go

"Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you. I came here to get away from Emmy's father. Okay? You stand here complaining about how you can't get work done. Well I haven't really slept in three months because he called me saying he's out of jail on good behavior." she now had tears running down her face.

"Why was he in jail?"

"Rape. Okay. There I said it. Happy?"

My fist clenched and I could feel my temper rising. But the look on Bella's face brought me back down. I took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. She flinched away but looked me in the eyes. I slowly pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

"The reason I said those things before, is because I hate distractions. But you are the best kind of distraction. If you talk, I'll listen

She looked at me and gave a small smile

"His name was James...."

**A/N**

**had to stop it there. :) so reviews are appreciated and BTW there is a question I would like people to answer on my profile. Check it out please**


	7. my life

1"His name was James..." She took a deep breath " he found me at a park. Said he was looking for his little girl. He described her and didn't think anything of it. I followed him around trying to look for her. We searched the park and he honestly looked scared. I said I would keep looking as I walked home, but he said that to repay me he would give me a ride. I stupidly took it. My father was chief of police and taught me better. But I still got in the car. He drove and I told him which way to go. He stopped in front of my house but wouldn't let me out. He said "Look at this house, it's the last time you will see it. You're my little girl now. No one else's. If you are bad and don't do as I say, I will come here with you and burn it down while every one sleeps. You will watch. Do you understand?". I nodded knowing but the look in his eyes that he would so it. So i listened. I was his little girl. He dressed me like one, talked to me like one. Everything. He starved me and beat me so I would stay small. He cut my hair and put it in pig tails like a little kid. It was horrible." (A/N -that is not mine. Its from the book 'Living Dead Girl')

"Oh my god. Bella" Edward said and pulled me into him.

"I got away, because I said I would find him a new little girl. I stole her from the park like he did me. I helped her through. I–I shot him. We ran. And found our real families. But he had already gotten mine. I wasn't allowed to leave the house. But I could go down to the washing machines. We lived in a run down apartment. I was taking the change people left there and was saving it. I saved enough and got on a bus and went home. He got to me first and punished me. He burned down my house while my parents were sleeping. He made me watch it all. I never went behind his back. Until I got too big for him. I had to find someone to replace me. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't. He did the worst thing he could to me after killing my parents and I went and got his replacement like I said I would. But when we went to actually get her from the park, I stole this officers gun and shot him. She ran to her brother and I passed out. I woke up in a hospital, and the doctor said I was pregnant. He thought it was a good thing and I freaked out. Ripping out my IV's And trying to get away. I was put under suicide watch and was there for the whole 9 months. It was horrible. But when I first saw Emmy, I knew I would live for her. They released me 2 weeks later and I went and got a job. I didn't have a place to go or to live so i found this nice girl named Rosalie. She let me in and took care of Emmy. She worked in a domestic violence shelter. I owe her my life." I was openly sobbing now.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay." Edward rocked us back and forth repeating those words.

"Sorry you had to listen to that" I said

"Sorry you had to live it."

We sat in silence until we heard everyone come back in. I whipped away my tears not wanting everyone to see my weakness and stood up.

"Thank you" I said and left the room


	8. normal?

I left the room, whipping away my tears as I went. I took the stairs as fast as possible for me, which was pretty slow.

Mommy, mommy, mommy my daughter met me half way up the stairs.  
What. What, what?? Look what i found she opened a shoe box that I hadn t even noticed her holding, and inside was a frog.  
wow baby. But we should keep her outside. i hated animals. Especially reptiles.  
Mommy, it s a him. And no, he is a price, and princes don t live outside. Okay, well make him a shoe box castle outside. Or in the garage. I leaned down to whiper tell him his room isn t ready yet. Okay mommy she ran off.

Yeah sorry about that one, she pouted at me an I couldn t resist that face. jasper came up next to me. So how have you been? You always have been like the older brother. But I have been good. The nightmares are still there but not as bad. It s a rough time. And now he is putting it in court again. I don t want to testify all over again. I huffed I know. It was hard to see you do it the first time. I don t want to see it again. Yeah, along with the fact that Charlie doesn t see me as a fit parent and is trying to get custody of Emmy. I cant handle that too. I can t handle life without her. Just because I have no house, and no stable job, I make it through the day. She has clothes and food, i know she deserves more but... But she needs to stay with you. Charlie needs to get over it. Jasper, if the court sees me as an un-just mother, will you take her? 


	9. Chapter 9

"Jasper, if the court sees me as an un-just mother, will you take her?" I asked him as tears rolled down my face.

"That's not going to happen" He reassured

"Just promise me"

"Okay. I promise".

"Thank you" I hugged him and he held me there until I stopped crying.

"Go wash up. You look like a raccoon." He laughed.

"Hey! I can't help that your wife put all this crap on my face."

"That is typical Alice."

I walked into the bathroom while laughing and stumbled at the divider between the rooms. I would have fallen if not for something, wait no someone holding me up. I looked up and blushed when I saw Edward's brilliant green eyes looking back at me.

"Sorry" I stood up and looked down at my feet.

"At least I was there to catch you."

"Yeah. Well falling is what I do. "

"You are quite good at it".

"Maybe I'll have a chance for silver in the klutz awards." I tried to joke

"I think you take the gold. Not many people can trip over imaginary everything."

"Yeah." I blushed "But hey, I got a good friend out of it."

He just raised his eye brow

"Me and the floor have been BFF'S for a while now."

He just laughed and walked out of the bathroom pulling the door shut behind him. I looked in the mirror, noticing that my make up wasn't that horrible. I wiped it off and wiped the rest of my make up off. I looked better this way. I shrugged and left the bathroom and had to stop when I passed a window. Emmy was out side making a huge castle out of anything she could find. It started out with a play house, then came the additions made from cardboard, tape, sticks, leaves, and anything else. It was very creative, and in the middle of it all, the frog sat in his card board box. I had to laugh. Fairy tales really do exist in little kids. I walked down stairs to see everyone crowded around the window also watching


End file.
